5th kind
by Mystery sorce
Summary: A Httyd based fanfic, spinnoff of Lonley kind
1. Gigahawk

An egg, a big one, floated across the sea and washed up on shore. It hached, a large baby dragon streched out and slipped. The newborn had trouble walking. He looked around expecting a parent to be expecting him. No, he was alone. He left to get food...

20 YEARS LATER

The dragon only barely survied due to his TitanWing size. He knew a few dragons but lived alone. He only knew one thing from birth, his name. Gigahawk...


	2. Teir

It was mating season and Gigahawk went to dragon island. He really needed too go, get some company for once, a mate. Also to quell his desires. He landed, Dragons where alredy choosing mates. Alot of dragons avoided him, he was a Titanwing and therefor quite large. In the distance he saw someone he knew. Vay, a female Snappertrapper he had befreinded, sort of. "Vay!" he said as he came over, she turned to him. "Gigahawk what are you doing here?" she asked "I am trying to find a mate" he said before looking at her, she got the hint. " Oh, sorry Gigahawk your just too... Big for me" She could see his sadness. "Try to find another Titanwing to mate with" she said before heading towards a group of male Snapper trappers. Gigahawk flew accross the island searching for a mate, getting more saddened every time he was rejected. He was loseing hope. Almost all dragons had found a mate. Later he found a female Monsterous Nightmare Titanwimg "A Titanwing cross-breed!?" she roared "You bring shame to all Titanwings!" he knew this would happen. Titanwings only mated with the best of THEIR speices. Gigahawk couldn't be so picky. He was a Titanwing but of what. He was all alone. It was very late. He slept alone tonight but he still hoped for a mate...

THE NEXT MORNING

After eating, alone. He went to search for a mate. "There must be somone who wants me" he told himself. Dragons began the mating ritruals and dances. There Was no-one left for Gigahawk. He flew to the woods, alone. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He had lonley ever since his birth. He had almost no life. He explored alot but only to mask and stall his crippled mental state. He fell flat on the ground. He let out a roar of pure lonliness and despratation. He was desprete to mate he would mate with anyone, even if it was one of thoose 'humans'. "Why am i destined to die as i was born, alone? Why does no-one want me?! I dont want to be alone anymore!" he roared, angry. His deires and lonleiness had trigged his crippled mental state. He fell, on the ground again and started to cry. "I will accept you" said a voice. Gigahawk jumped, there was a large dragoness that looked like him. "Im teir" " Im Gigahawk" he said in responce, he had found a mate...


	3. Am i alone?

"I didn't expect you to be here" said Gigahawk "Neither did i, i was alone and tried to find a mate and heard you" she replied "Guess where helping eatchover out, I wouldn't want to be a Shaddowmater" "Yeah..." she replied nerviously for some reason. He shrugged it off and came over to her. He nuzzled her and she did the same. Her skin was rougher and harder that he thought it would be. He was no longer alone...

Throughout the 1st Stage of the mating season they did their, Mating ritual? She was nervious quite a bit, like she was hiding something. Soon the 2nd stage of the season came. "It will be time for us to mate soon" said Gigahawk "I can tell i will be good" he continued "Im sorry Giga, I must tell you my secret, im not real" Gigahawk was confused "You just thought me up to stop your lonliness" she continued "What are you talking about Teir? Come here" he said walking over. Then walked right through her. "What!?" "Im so sorry Giga but you have been Shadowmating this whole time" She said. Gigahawk fell to the ground. "So i was alone the whole time?" he asked "Im afraid so" "Guess ill die like i was born, alone" he replied sadly "Im so sorry, i will try my best to help you!" "How do i quell my desires, without a mate?" "Are you a virgin Giga?" "Yes... And now i know i will never lose my Virginity" he replied sadly, she could see his Shaft, unseathed before learning she wasn't real. "Close your eyes and think about mating with me" So he did, from his view he was loosing his virginity but from the outside it was a sad sight. Giga dry humped a rock, trying to get as plesure as he could. Going strong and groaning eatch tume he trust. The plesure immense. He came all over the rock and he was in pain, he went a bit hard. "Im sure i would have enjoied that" He felt better but still unhappy...


End file.
